This invention relates generally to pen-based computing systems, and more particularly to obtaining a digital representation of a region of a printed document.
In recent years, the digital documents have become more prevalent and more readily accessible. Digital documents allow highly efficient storage and sharing of documents or other data. However, many individuals still prefer to work with paper-based documents, which are inexpensive, highly portable and easy to annotate with edits and/or notes. To take advantage of the benefits of both digital documents and paper-based documents, many documents are often converted between paper and digital formats.
When paper documents are reviewed and/or edited, a reviewer commonly wants to generate a digital representation of selected portions of the paper document. Traditionally, the entire page of the paper document including the desired portions must be scanned into a digital format and digital editing tools must be used extract the desired portions from the digital representation of the entire page. This process can be time-consuming and require use of specialized hardware and/or software. Accordingly, an improved system for obtaining a digital representation of a user-selected region of a printed document is needed.